powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chemical Z
Chemical Z is an object that appeared in The Powerpuffgirls z. It's the one who change the normal girlz into a super heroic. Comparasion Chemical X is a old named for the investigation of Professor Utonium. So he rename it as, Chemical Z. '' Chemical Z is mass more powerful than Chemical X because it's gave super power to the ordinary people, like the girlz. Origin Chemical X is a powerful chemical that gives people superpowers and special abilities. Professor Utonium seems to own an unlimited supply of it in his lab. The chemical was an accidental extra ingredient in the Professor's concoction for perfect little girls thanks to an accident caused by Jojo, the Professor's monkey. This led to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls, and the explosion turned Jojo into Mojo Jojo. Since then the chemcal has been used in numerous episodes, usually to give superpowers to people and animals. Z Rays When Ken used Chemical Z on the iceberg, it exploded and Z rays got out of it and hit many characters, including ''the Powerpuff Girls. There are two types of Z rays, black Z rays and white Z rays. Momoko, Miyako and Karou were hit by the white Z rays which turned them into the Powerpuff Girls Z, but those hit with the black Z rays became evil villains in the series. However, when hit by a Z Ray, sometimes it's a temporary form taken on through the Z Ray so Professor Utonium is able to change anyone who is affected by the Z Ray back to his or her normal form. When Professor Utonium is unable to change those who are hit with Z Rays, it means their transformation is permanent and there is no way of the transformation being normal again. White Z RaysCategory:ObjectCategory:Powerpuffgirls zCategory:Original Characters White Z-Rays are the white forms of the Z-Rays which are the opposite of Black Z Rays. Those who are affected by the White Z Rays have a number of temporary and/or permanent characteristics which are considered abnormal for who they are as a person or thing. As shown in The Final Battle, if the White Z Rays are removed from a person by scientifical means, then they could re-gain their abilities later. This is shown at the end of the episode where Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Peach, who all gave up their Z-Rays, had their Z-Rays and powers restored. There have been five characters who have been affected by White Z-Rays: List of Characters affected by the White Z-Rays * Momoko Akasutsumi - Momoko was hit by the White Z-Rays shielding a little girl who was playing with a yo-yo. The effect of Momoko being struck by a White Z Ray was that it turned her into Hyper Blossom'''and she gained abilities such as flying while as Hyper Blossom. It is also possible that the reason why Hyper Blossom's weapon is a yo-yo because Momoko shielded the girl with a yo-yo. She was permanently affected by the White Z-Rays, but had it removed during The Final Battle before it was restored again after the girls had defeated Him. * '''Miyako Gotokuji - Miyako was hit by the White Z-Rays while shielding a girl who was blowing bubbles. The effect of this was that it turned her into Rolling Bubbles and she gained a bubble wand as a weapon through this perhaps because the girl she protected from the ray was blowing bubbles as well. Like Momoko and Kaoru, while in their state, they are quite fast when it comes to speed and have certain abilities such as flying. She was permanently affected by the White Z-Rays, but the White Z-Rays were removed during The Final Battle briefly before they were restored again after the PPGZ defeated Him for the last time. * Kaoru Matsubara - Kaoru was hit by the White Z-Rays while shielding a boy who was playing with a hammer. The effect of this was that turned her into Powered Buttercup and gained a hammer as a weapon. This could be because the boy she shielded also had a hammer in his hand. Kaoru's strength was at a high level after her transformation, and she gained abilities such as flying and other things. She was permanently affected by the White Z-Rays, but the White Z-Rays were removed during The Final Battle briefly before they were restored again after the PPGZ defeated Him for the last time. * Peach - When one of the White Z-Rays arrived at the Lab, Peach/Poochi was the one who was affected by it. However, unlike the PPGZ, he had fewer effects after his transformation from an ordinary robot. The main effect was that he gained the ability to talk, an abnormality from most robots, especially ones like Poochi. He was permanently affected by the White Z-Rays, and had to give up his Z Rays during The Final Battle. Black Z Rays Black Z Rays are the opposite of White Z-Rays. They can give the victim of the Z Ray a very dark nature as a person, and usually causes their appearance to change in some way, whether or not it's temporary or permanent. There are more Black Z Ray victims than White Z Ray victims and nearly every enemy the PPGZ have thought have been affected by the Black Z-Rays. Characters permanently affected by the Black Z-Rays: Mojo Jojo - Mojo was struck with the Black Z-Ray in The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls. He is the first person to be seen affected by the Black Z-Ray. The result of Mojo being affected by the Black Z-Ray caused him to be turned him into a green, big-brained monkey with lots of intelligence. Fuzzy Lumpkins - Turned him into what he is now, but it's unknown who or what he was before getting hit by the Black Z-Ray. This makes him unique among other Black Z Ray victims, because we don't actually know of what he was before. Fuzzy was tested to see whether or not the transformation was permanent or temporary, and it didn't work, which confirms that Fuzzy's transformation was definitely permanent. Him (Woke him up) The Amoeba Boys (They were brought to life) Gangreen Gang (They were possibly hit by the black Z ray which is the reason they had green skin and powers) Characters temporarily affected by the Black Z-Rays: Sedusa/Annie (Annie was transformed by the black Z ray when she put on lipstick, turning her into Sedusa) Himeko Shirogane (She got hit along with her cat by a black Z ray, she transforms when her cat scream) Quack Quack - this was a rubber duck which was temporarily affected by the black Z-Rays. He is one day left behind by his owner, a little boy, who was playing with him the previous day, and was struck by a White Z Ray. This rubber duck then had the ability to grow bigger, and had a slight ability to talk. He appeared in Quack Quack Attack before making a cameo appearance in The Final Battle, where he befriended Poochi, calling him "Woof Woof".